


1st Birthday on the TARDIS

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romanace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor caressed her name in the way that never failed to send shivers down her spine, “it’s your 20th birthday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st Birthday on the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt: birthdays and celebrations.
> 
> While this can stand entirely on it's own, in my head it follows my drabble [Only You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6643513/).

The first thing Rose Tyler was aware of as she awoke was soft kisses being pressed across her clavicle and a cool hand stroking her belly. _This was new,_ she thought dreamily as her body responded to his ministrations. She had only become intimate with the Doctor three days ago after his jealousy got the better of him outside a nightclub. The nights of fierce passion had been everything she longed for, but there was something to be said for gentleness the Doctor was now showing. 

“Mmm,” she mumbled, opening her eyes.

The Doctor’s ice blue eyes met hers and he grinned at her. “About time you woke up! You humans, sleeping your lives away!”

“That’s partly your fault. Keeping me up all night.” Rose gave him a tongue-touched grin and he swooped in to catch it with his own, giving her a brilliant snog until her need of air caused her to pull away.

“That I did.” The Doctor gave her a devilish grin.

Rose smiled back, but noticing a plate of waffles, eggs, and bacon on the bedside table, quirked an eyebrow at him. “What’s all this?” she motioned to the food and the fact he was reclining next to her in bed. While he had been there when she’d fallen asleep the past few nights, he was gone in the mornings when she woke up. 

“Today, Rose Tyler,” he caressed her name in the way that never failed to send shivers down her spine (especially now she knew exactly what that tongue could do), “it’s your 20th birthday.”

“It’s April 7?” Rose had tried to keep track of her calendar when she first came aboard the TARDIS, but with all their travelling through time and space she quickly realized it was impossible. 

“Not exactly. Not on your planet. But biologically you’re 7300 days old.” 

She gaped at him for a moment and then shook her head. “’Course you’d know that.” 

“Course I would,” he agreed. “Genius, me.”

“So that’s what brought this about?”

“Today we’re celebrating you, precious girl. Just the two of us.” The Doctor tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he kissed her forehead. She tried to pull him on top of her, wanting to feel his skin against her own again and do something about the tent he was sporting, but he resisted. 

“Nah, ah,” he tsked. “Later. Now it’s time to eat.”

“And if I’m not hungry for food? If it’s my birthday shouldn’t I get what I want?” She reached over and ran her hand up and down the Doctor’s pants. His eyes slipped closed and he allowed it for a few moments before he stopped her. 

“Lil Minx,” he chortled. “You will, but I donned an apron and put up with Jack’s teasing, so you’re going to eat it!”

“Fine.” Rose sighed in fake exasperation as she took a bite. “Banana waffles. I should’ve known.”

“You should’ve,” the Doctor agreed. “Only the best.”

Rose dug in and quickly ate her way through the entire meal in record time. 

“See.” The Doctor beamed. “You were hungry.”

Rose stuck out her tongue at him. “That’s not why I hurried. I’m still hungry in other ways.”

The Doctor moved the breakfast tray back to the bedside table and climbed over her, though he frustratingly kept his body from rubbing against hers. Grinning down at her, he took her hands in his and pinned them with his own above her head.  
“Leave them here,” he whispered. “This time is just for you.” 

Rose shivered at his words and nodded. 

“Happy Birthday, Rose,” he said against her skin as he started pressing kisses down her body. She watched him eagerly as he mapped out her breasts and her belly, wanting to caress his ears the way he liked, but holding back because she promised.

When the Doctor’s mouth reached her navel and his fingers slipped under her knickers, she parted her thighs without a second thought. This would be an entirely new experience for her and the Doctor, and one she’d been uncomfortable about in the past, but not with him. As he slipped off her knickers and his tongue parted her folds, her eyes slipped closed and she reveled in the fact the day was only beginning.


End file.
